


The Troubles of Finding a Therapist

by 100SleeplessNights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Post-War, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Draco rants to Harry about his latest therapist.





	The Troubles of Finding a Therapist

Harry was doing the dishes when the Floo activated and Draco stepped out of his hearth. Judging by the frown on Draco’s face the session with his latest therapist had gone anything but well so Harry gestured for him to take a seat on the couch and then went to make tea.

“Why is it so damn fucking hard to find a decent therapist who won’t flinch the second they spot me or glance at my left arm every other minute? You’d think they wouldn’t even invite me for a session after seeing my name but no, they’d rather make me and themselves feel uncomfortable for half an hour,” Draco started ranting the second Harry entered the living room.

“Finding the right therapist takes time and work sometimes,” Harry said and handed Draco a mug of tea. Then he curled up on the opposite side of the couch with his own mug.

Draco scoffed but took a sip of the tea. “What do you know about it, Golden Boy? You and Healer Morgan hit it off during the first session, didn’t you?”

Harry sighed. “Yes. But she wasn’t the first one I went to.”

“How many did you go to before her, then? Two? Three?”

Harry sighed again. He knew Draco was only ranting his frustrations, it was what they did now that they were friends, but it was still hard to stay calm at the accusation that finding a therapist had been easy for him just because he was famous. “Try a dozen.”

“What? How?”

Harry rolled his eyes. He really didn’t want to think about it but maybe it would help Draco. “Surprisingly there are quite a few people who’d love to get gossip on the _Saviour_ , and even therapists who like money more than they want to keep their clients’ confidence.”

That shut Draco up for a few seconds. Then he asked, “All of them?”

Harry shook his head. “There were also a few hero worshippers. And some who thought Legilimency was the only way to make progress. And two who I just didn’t get along with. Oh, and one who said my friendship with you was the reason I couldn’t move on from the war.”

“Way to make me feel better, Potter. I guess I can’t come to you to complain about my therapists until I’m on my thirteenth,” Draco muttered but Harry noticed that his frown had lessened a little since he had entered Harry’s flat.

“You’re welcome, Malfoy,” Harry said, knowing Draco would seek him out again the next time he needed to rant, be it about his sixth therapist or the Muggle barista who insisted on calling him Drake.

“How did you find Healer Morgan, then?” Draco asked after a few minutes of silence.

“Luna recommended her actually,” Harry said, and a smile spread on his face as he remembered how he had ranted to Luna about his twelfth therapist. It hadn’t been pretty and had included more than one broken plate as a result of his magic going haywire.

“Luna,” Draco said in a tone that suggested he didn’t believe Harry.

“Yes. She’s a great person to rant to so when I complained to her about one of my therapists, she recommended Healer Morgan to me. I didn’t really have anything to lose at that point, so I made an appointment with her and as you said, _hit it off_ during my first session.”

“Interesting,” Draco said. “I might have to talk to her as well in that case.”

“Do that,” Harry said smiling softly. “And once you’ve had your first session with the therapist she recommended, you can come back here and tell me all about it.”

Draco rolled his eyes but didn’t refuse the offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me motivated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
